Forever and a Day away
by WhenLightGreetsDark
Summary: It was 3rd year. I was given time-turner to complete my studies. But the thing was, I should never have been trusted with it. Because in one night, I changed what was meant to happen. In one night, I changed Everything. And it was a small mistake, I forgot to take it off. But now, I have a story, a story which can change you and others around you. So give it a chance. Read it.
1. The Time Turner

**Hi, I'm 4everapotterhead. This is the first chapter to my story. Forever and a day away. Enjoy!**

"That," I muttered to Harry and Ron,"Was the worst History of Magic Class I have ever been to!"

"What? The Great Hermione Granger, has finally found a class she hates?" Harry smirked. I playfully smacked him.

"Hey, it was boring! I nearly fell asleep in there!"I grinned. But it was true.

"I really think they sould sack him. Wonder how he's lasted all these years anyway," Ron murmered.

"Speaking of sacking, what did you guys think of Lupin?" I asked.

"He was amazing! I wish I could have finished off the Boggart though." Harry frowned at us.

"Yeah, but he probably thought a You-Know-Who boggart would come out of there!" Ron replied.

"Anyway, I'm gonna take a nap before dinner, I've been studying so much these past few days my head hurts." I said about to turn to the fat lady.

"No wonder! Look at all those subjects you're taking! How can you be - " Ron started, but I silenced him with a "Later," And ran off.

When I got to the Fat Lady, I said the password, ran in and went straight to the dormiory. I dumped my stuff down next to my trunk and went straight down on the scarlet sheets.

I realise now, that I should have taken the time-turner off.

I was too tired, days of studying into the endless hours of the night had finally paid off. I fell into a deep and sweet, sweet sleep.

~~~~~  
RL/HG

When I woke up, I was in an entirely different place, and I'm not talking about being 20 years into the past. I was in the middle of the Quidditch pitch, at pitch black night, when it was raining full pelt down. I was absolutely drenched.

"What the - " I started but then I thought of the time - turner. I looked down to the groung. The time-turner broken. The gold was caked in mud and the glass of the hourglass was smashed. "No,no,no,n,no,no,no,no,no,no,NOO!" I screamed.

"What have I done?" I shouted. I half - ran half- sprinted towards the castle. It was obviously very late because I couldn't see anybody around. I opened the large oak doors and ran - hopingto find anybody - _anything_ that would show me that I was in my own time. Nothing. There was only one thing for it, I went to the headmasters office.

As I came up in front of the gargoyle, I couldn't help but feel relieved. This was Professor Dumbledore. Or at least I thought it was Professor Dumbledore. He'd know what to do. _He always does._

The gargoyle grimaced "Password?" Oh, shit! I thought.

"Umm, I don't know what the password is, but this is an emergancy!" I said as politely as I could in this moment of time.

"Then I cannot let you through," The Gargoyle smirked. Or, at least I thought it smirked - can Gargoyles smirk?

"For Gods' sake just open!" I screamed. Suddenly he turned and I was face to face with Dumbledore.

"In a bit of a hurry, are we Miss...?" Oh, God, He doesn't know who I am! HE DOESN'T KNOW WHO I AM!

"Granger. I really need to speak to you. Immediately." I said on the point of a breakdown.

"Is it serious, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore sai, all traces of amusedness gone from his voice.

" Very!" I said.

"Very well, into my office then." I followed him into his office. When we got there, he motioned for me to sit while he did so himself.

"First of all, Professor, I'd like to know the date," I said as calmly as I could.

"The date? Why it is 9th of September 1973," He said. I finally broke down. I sobbed into my robes. Why is this happening. Why ?

"Miss Granger? What is wrong?" His voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Everything! I'm from the future! 20 years from the future!" I nearly shouted.

"Tell me," was all he said.

"Well, I was in my dormitory and I fell asleep with a time-turner around my neck. Of course, I got a time-turner to complete my studies, and I woke up in the Quidditch pitch just now and I don't know what to do!" I was hyperventilating. Oh, God! I so wanted Harry and Ron to be there with me!

"Oh, My God!" I screamed. If this was 1973 that would mean, that would meant that Harry's parents would be here! Sirius Black would be here!

"What?" DUmbledore asked.

"Harry, my friend Harry's parents would be here. His dead parents!" I said.

"Who are they?" DUmbledore asked.

"Lily and James Potter," I said sadly.

"Ah, they get married do they?" His eyes twinkling.

"Yeah, but Professor, what an I do? I'm from the future, won't I change everything? Is there a way to get back to my time?" I was desperate. I would eat a gallon of bubotuber pus if it meant getting back to my time.

"You will justhave to stayhere until we can get you back. We can't just get you back through your time-turner since it is broken and we would have to apply throught the ministryto get one and that could take years. Are you listening Miss Granger? I am saying you might be stuck here a long long time."

I couldn't believe it! Dumbledore was trying to tell me I might never go back to my own time. I might never see my friends or family again! I'd be stuck with different people in a very different universe!.

"Yes, Professor. Does that mean I will attend Hogwarts?" Just because I was in a different time period didn't mean I didn't mean I didn't want to complete my education.

"Yes, you will be a Gryffindor student who was home-schooled for two years until you decided to experiance Hogwarts because you have been here so many times with your Uncle, who was your teacher." Dumbledore waved his wand. "YouYOu will leave now, you're belongings are in your dormitory. The password is Weaselbee. Goodnight Miss Granger,"

"Goodnight Professor," I replied and came out of the office and went to the common room.

I couldn't believe it! one minute I was an average Hogwarts student, the next I was a transfer to Hogwarts. It didn't seem real. I would, of course, have to keep the whole thing under wraps. Oh, well, I may as well make the most of things, I thought when I found the portrait.

I whispered the password and let myself in. Yhe Common room was exactly the same as in my time. Some things never change.

I made my way to the dormitory and found an extra bed sitting next the 4 already occupied,. And it occured to me, I was in the same room as Harry's mum! Things were going to get interesting...

~~~~~  
RL/HG

**So, what do you guys think? I hope it's good. Review everyone. Yhe more reviews I get the faster I update.**

Keep Calm  
AND  
Potter on

tash - 4everapotterhead

P.S Read my other Remus Lupin story if you likle this one :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD


	2. Busted

**Hey everyone. Okay, this update is a bit faster than I presumed, but I got such great reviews that I decided to update faster!**

to onebigscribble: Thanks for the review! I actually forgot she didn't know about remus as a werewolf, so I have fit that into this chapter. I chose 3rd year as her year going back because it fits the whole story together. You'll see ;)

to faneses: Thanks for your review. Yes, I won't have to wait long to see how she reacts :D

and finally to smithback : thats very kind of you :D

Onto the story! Enjoy!

I woke up to a red-headed girl walloping me with a pillow. I groaned. What a way to start the morning! I sat up and looked about. The girl was looking at me kindly. She had piercing green eyes just like Harry. This was obviously Lily.

"Hi, my names Lily Evans and I'm your dorm-mate. Sorry about that, you just wouldn't get up!" she said. I noticed she was very very pretty.

"I'm Hermione Granger. I'm a heavy sleeper," I grinned. "I'm a transfer student. I used to be home-schooled by my Uncle, who, until 2 years ago, I thought was a muggle like my mum and dad." I said, rather fast.

"You'd better get up, breakfast will start serving soon. I'll wait for you in the common room,: She walked out and went down the stairs. I looked into my trunk and found there was some robes and shoes and books neatly folded. I found my time-table in thereas welland found outI would be taking care of magical creatures and divination as my extra subjects. I hoped that it wasn't Trelawney otherewise I would've had to drop the stupid subject. I brought a brudh to my bushy, untamable hair and wished it would die down. I sighed and sat it down. There was no way this hair would be tamed.

I went down to the common room and found Lily and 3 other girls waiting there for me.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger and I'm a transfer student."

"And these are Marlene McKinnon, Emmeline Vance and Alice Prewett. I hope you enjoy it here at Hogwarts," And we left to go get breakfast.

When we got down I noticed the Great Hall hadn't changed much. I sat down next to Lily and saw across from a boy who looked exactly like Harry except with hazel eyes instead of green. This must be James, I thought, trying to swallow and cover the lump in my throat. I missed those guys so much and it had only been a day! I knew it would be years until I could see them again and I smiled brightly to cover up my sadness. The-boy-who-must-beJames looked at me.

"Who're you?" Wow, so polite.

"Hermione Granger, transfer student." I said.

"Awesome," He replied, elbowing the-boy-who-must-be-Sirius-Black in the ribs. He choked on his pumpkin juice. "I'm James Potter, that numpty next to me is Sirius Black and those two are Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew,"

It took all my willpower to not scream, "Traitor! Murderer! Filthy Scum" to everyone in the hall, because of what he had done!

"Cool," I said, and continued eating my breakfast.

"Come on, we've got Transfiguration first," Lily said."We'd better not be late, or we're dead meat,"

I sat next to Lily the whole lesson, but my mind kept wandering. I kept thinkingabout what Ron and Harry were doing, if my family were notifiedyet. All the what if's of a situation - what if I never got back my time? What if I Harry and Ron forgot me? What if I just took the stupid time-turner off...?

"Miss Granger, are you paying attention?" McGonagle was glaring at me, " just asked you what spell would turn a teapot into an apple."

I jumped. I knew this one.

"The spell incantation Tepomma would create a simple apple, howeverif you use the incantatin Theirapomma you will get a bunch of apples," I recited word for word.

"Correct, Miss Granger. However if I find you not paying attention in this class again, you will find yourself in detention with Mr Potter and Mr Black."

"Yes, Professor," I muttered. I had just got reprimanded by a teacher! What has happened to me? I thought.

When the teachers back was turned, I recieved a ball of crushed parchment to the lap.. I placed my hand in front of it and read it.

**Bored?  
Well, don't be!  
Knock yourself out with this Quidditch match!  
-RL  
P.S  
The page just looks likea plain piece of parchment to anyone but you and I :)**

It was apicture of a Quidditch match taking place. It was Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin. I looked around at Remus, he put histhumbs up and grinned. I grinned back. I watched the match until the class had finished. The scores were 580 - 10 to gryffindor. Yay!

I've still got that piece of parchment. I wear it around my neck in a locket. It's my most prized possession.

As I walked out the doors, I poked him in the back.

"Thanks Remus! That helped. How did you do that anyway? It looks very adavanced," I said and Remus tinged pink.

He shrugged.

"Speaking of Quidditch, whens the next Quidditch match?" James asked

"November 10th," Sirius replied.

"Great," James said. He ruffled his hair with his hand, "Great,"

"Trying out for Quidditch, James?" I asked.

"I'm already on the team - chaser," He replied.

"Who else is on the team?" I asked. James was so much like Harry. I wished Harry was there so that he could meet his parents. Of course, he would probably be better off knowing his dad _wasn't _best friends with his dad.

"Er, Sirius, Marlene, Frank Longbottom - 6th year, The Prewett twins - 7th year, me andthere is an extra chaser space for tryouts next friday, Why? Are you gonna try out?" He asked suspiciously.

"Oh, God no! I'm crap at Quidditch," I laughed. " I was just wondering who was on the team. Nope, I'm better off 2 feet on the ground with my books,"

"Come on, Hermione, we're going to be late for Care of Magical Creatures!" Alice said. I l;ooked at the clock on the wall. Shit. She was right.

"Hey, we've got CoMC too!" James said brightly, "We can go down with you guys,"

Lily snorted, "You can gou your own way, Potter!"

"Yep, and that would be with you!" And James just continued walking down with us.

Lily huffed. Hmm, how on earth did they end up marrying each other when Lily quite detests James!

At Creatures class, it was unicorns that we watched, I couldn't be bothered getting up to clap them - I couldn't get to them anyway! - everyone was blocking the way.

"Don't you think it's a bit sexist bringing in animals that only females can touch?" I asked Remus.

"A bit, I mean what are we to do while you girls get to have a fiasco with the unicorn!" Remus grinned.

"What are James and Sirius doing?" I asked, because they were scribbling ferociously over their pieces of parchment. "Surely, they're not writing notes?"

"Course not, it's an undetectabletwo way writing charm. They are writing to each other however when we look at the parchment we will see notes, " He said.

"That's fantastic! I've never heard of that spell before! And I've read all the books!" I said.

"Um, I created it," Remus said proudly.

"Wow, thats pretty advanced," I said, impressed. After all, it wasn't everyday you find someone smarter than me

Remus tinged pink again. I thought it was cute when he blushed.

"Er... um, thanks. You're not so bad yourself," He replied, avoiding my eye.

"Todays class is dismissed," Professeor Kettleburn said to us. I picked up all my things and stood.

"That class was boring," Sirius whined.

The thing about Sirius was that I could't help but like him - afterall he is an extremely likable person. I wanted to hate him so much, but I couldn't. Sure he was reckless, sure he was disobediant but he just didn't seem like the kind of person that would commit 14 murders at once. I just didn't add up.

"Shut up Blck, I enjoyed that lesson," Lily snarled. God, she had a _temper._

"I'm sorry Lily, but I have to agree with Black. That lesson was absolute crap," I said, "Everyone was blocking the way, and what did the boys get to do?"

"Woah, new kids got nerve! She stood up to Lily!" I couldn't believe it! The one title I didn't want was the New Kid, and Black just went and said it.

I pointed my wand at his throat.

"Listen, _Black,_ if you EVER call me new kid again I won't hesitate to blow your balls off, Understood?" I whispered.

"Yes,Miss, Got it , Miss. Understood, Miss," He said. He saluted me. I stifled a giggle.

"And I wasn't standing up to you Lily! I was only saying," I said.

"It's alright. It didn't offend me or anything," I beamed and hugged her tightly.

I had a feeling we were going to be god friends. I found out all the stupid details of Lily Evans.

When we got to the Great Hall for lunch, I sat next to Lily and Alice and in front of Remus.

James was having a conversation with Sirius about children.

"When I'm older and have lots of Quidditch star babie with Lily, I'm going to make you Godfather, Sirius." James said.

"What the hell, Potter? You will not drag me into this! I will also not bear your 'Quidditch star babies' as you call it and Sirius Black will NOT be godfather!" LIly said hotly. I couldn't blame her. I mentally facepalmed.

"Excuse me, but where do babies come from?" A little boy asked. I lookedat Remus and Sirius who looked like they were about wetting themselves with laughter. I stifled a giggle. But I wassurprised to see Sirius look solemnly on."

"Guys! This is no laughing matter, whats your name?" He asked.

"Tim,"

"Well, Tim, when mummy and daddy - " James whacked Sirius on the arm.

"You can't tell him like that. Maybe you should go ask Dumbledore or someone." James smirked.

Oh, God.

Tim nodded and walked up to Dumbledore. When Tim asked the question, Dumbledore went 3shades whiter. Obviously Dumbledore asked McGonagle to ell him because they went intop a room. When Tim emerged 5 minutes later, he looked traumatised.

"James!" I said exasparatedly. "The kid looks like he has seen death!"

"I wonder how harsh McGonagle was," Lily said.

"Imagine being sent to Hogwarts not knowing that," Remus said. I nodded.

Once lunch was over, we had charms and potions with Flitwick and Slughorn. It was amazing. The rest f the day flew it was time for bed, I took the time-turner from around my neck andcried my heart out, widhing I could see everyone I love right now, I had never felt so alone, so bleak and miserable. I couldn't get to sleep anyway so I was going to sit in the common oom, what I did not expect to hear was voices.

"When's the next moon?" I heard James ask. The next moon? What?

"Next weeken." Remus replied gruffly.

"Can you feel it coming?" Sirius asked.

"Does it hurt?" I heard Peter say.I understood why he never spoke - hi voice was high and squeeky and sounded like a girls.

"Yes, to both questions," Remus replied.

"Well, we're working on it, I think we've had a bit of progress. I know I'm something like a dog - I barked." Sirius said.

"Anyway, I think we should hit the sack." JAmes said.

I quietly tried to walk up stairs however I tripped on the top step.

"What - I heard something," James said and 4 of my friends appeared in front of me.

"You've been eavesdropping!" They shouted.

"Oh - I - uh ... err,"

Shit.

Busted.

RL/HG

**You have to review, pretty please? I spent 2 hours on this, I deserve reviews!**

I hope you like it. I promise there is a stoyline to this fanfic, I promise! I think there might be 3 fics in this tiny trilogy, 3 generations, and you'll find out why I am doing this sory in 3rd year. Hope you enjoyed this!

tash - 4everapotterhead

P.S remember to review! I'll update faster!


	3. A Quickie

**Okaay, I 'm very very very very very very very very sorrrry fro not updateing, but here :D Sorry it's small I was in a rush. I have decided to update every thursday.**

"Err, guys, come on, let's be realistic here..." I muttered. They were all glowering at me and I had more of a slouch, different to when I had a million different books in my arms.

"How could you do that?" James asked. He looked sad. And hurt.

"I'm sorry but, I couldn't help but listen. What do you mean about a full moon? Are... are... are you a werewolf?" I whispered.

Remus looked at the ground and fidgeted. Sirius and James looked ready to defend their friend and Peter looked indifferent.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with that. When did you get bitten?" I asked.

And he was just about to say something until a head of red hair had appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

**OMG! It's sosososososososososososososo soso small! Forgive me, guys.**

Keep Calm  
AND  
Potter On Peeps!

Tash - 4everapotterhead.


End file.
